Ameixas
by Dani Prongs
Summary: Uma dose de água com açucar para o de fim de ano. Um pouquinho de Sirius x Lene e James x Lily - Presentinho de Natal para, tcharaaan, Souhait.


O final do ano é simplesmente brilhante, e não digo pelas iluminações de Natal nem pelos fogos de Ano Novo, quero dizer, são lindos, mas estou falando no sentido conotativo da coisa. Todo mundo fica com um humor tão bom, do tipo que nem Lily Evans quer discutir com James Potter.

Bom, claro que falo assim por causa do histórico deles, já que nesse fim de ano eles já comemoram alguns meses de um meloso namoro. As brigas catastróficas do passado (lê-se Lily gritando descabelada para o mundo que não, não iria sair com James) deram lugar a algumas provocações bobas e crises de ciúmes bem bonitinhas que acabam em longos beijos - que são bem constrangedores de se presenciar, pra ser sincera - toda vez que tenho o azar de ver, tampo meus olhos e grito um "Arrumem um quarto!" que sempre faz Lily me fuzilar com os olhos, para na sequencia ter James fazendo o mesmo por eu ter quebrado o clima.

Voltando ao ponto inicial, a época mais gostosa do ano, quero explicar porque Lily começou a concordar comigo que esse tempo do ano é o melhor.

Nós duas somos viciadas em ameixas. Nós devoramos inúmeras, principalmente porque possuem pontuação nula na dieta dos pontos*. E ameixas são mais comuns no fim de ano.**

Um dia James me perguntou o porquê de termos essa queda por ameixas. Em vez de responder simplesmente que era porque são saborosas, resolvi enrolar com a cara dele como costumava fazer – James, apesar de ser bastante esperto, acaba acreditando nas merdas que invento– disse: "Na verdade, vemos uma metáfora com relação ameixas e nós, mulheres, já que podemos ser tão azedas quanto doces e costumamos nos tornar melhores quando maduras".

James me olhou desconfiado, quando Sirius, sentado do outro lado do salão, pareceu ter percebido que eu estava apenas tirando uma com a cara do seu melhor amigo, emendou:

"Também enxergo essa similaridade, Lene. Existem mulheres que são parecidas com ameixas, são gostosas mas dão apenas uma época do ano".

James e eu rimos, e ele falou "acho que me descobri apaixonado por Lily quando a vi comendo ameixas".

Depois de eu e Sirius o olharmos com caras de descrença, ele explicou "Adorava a assistir pegando ameixas azedas... Ela fazia caretas a cada mordida e ria de si mesma na sequencia, ou ria de você, Lene, já que comer ameixas parece ser um ritual de vocês; mas acho que gostava mesmo quando ela pegava uma doce, que ela chupava com tanto gost..."

"AHR, me poupe, pervertido!"

James riu e abraçou a recém-chegada ao salão comunal, Lily, assim que esta sentou ao seu lado. Desprezando seus melhores amigos, iniciaram uma conversinha privada. Provavelmente era Lily perguntando-o o porquê de minha ofensa.

"Falou a pura Lene, como se não fizesse amor com as ameixas também" – disse Sirius, sentando ao meu lado no sofá, aparentemente querendo dar distância dos nossos amigos entranhados ali.

"Você fica me olhando comendo ameixas, é?" Arqueamos ambos nossas sobrancelhas e sorrimos provocativos. "Assim vou pensar que você está pateticamente apaixonado, assim como seu amigo babão ali!"

"Eu tenho cara de quem fica patético ou babão, Lene?" Revirei os olhos. "Imaginei mesmo que não". "Mas posso me oferecer para substituir as ameixas para quando a época delas acabar, docinho", completou.

Nos encaramos, e por um segundo senti faíscas saindo de nossos olhos, para depois explodirmos em risinhos.

Depois olhamos para o casal, nos encaramos conspiratórios e gritamos: "Arrumem um quarto."

Lily nos mandou o seu olhar _Avada _e James, bom, dessa vez ele fez pior:

"Parem de carência e façam o mesmo vocês dois, seus mal amados; sabe Lene, Sirius já falou mais de uma vez que você é a única menina com quem ele imagina rolar mais que uns amassos..."

"É mesmo, James? Que coincidência, então, porque Lene também fala que ele é o único por quem ela largaria o hábito"***.

"Olha que gracinha, amor, nossos melhores amigos se amam."

Eu e Sirius ficamos na melhor expressão de _poker face _já vista.

"Vamos à cozinha, Lenezinha? "

"Quer sair de perto deles antes que mais segredos seus sejam revelados, docinho?"

"Não acho que você está em condições de provocar, querida".

"Então, bolo de chocolate?"

"Mudando de assunto, Lene? Quanta hipocrisia – mas não, não pensei em bolos de chocolate, acho que quero ameixas." Disse sorrindo feito um tarado.

"Não sei se quero ter que esperar a época delas acabar..." Sirius, como bom entendedor, me interrompeu com um beijo.

XXX

*Se você nunca ouviu falar da 'Dieta dos pontos', seja feliz, menina! Não conheço ninguém que não tenha ficado insatisfeito com o corpo que não saiba o que essa dieta é.

** Sinceramente não sei se na Inglaterra é a mesma época de ameixas que aqui e não sei nem se lá tem as mesmas ameixas as quais me refiro, que são aquelas vermelhas. Porque as pretas que colocam no panetone e no salpicão, sem chance, não gosto de jeito nenhum – tão miudinhas e arruínam o sabor do negócio todo – e viva o chocotone! Que farofada que arrumei aqui, hein? Enfim, fiquei com preguiça de pesquisar e... Acho que deveria me desculpar e ser mais fidedigna aos personagens e locais, mas observe que a preguiça é tanta que prefiro me desculpa a pesquisar.

***Hábito de freira. Bom, isso é Lily zoando Lene por não pegar ninguém. Fiquei me perguntando se precisava dessa explicação aqui, mas como quem escreve sempre acha óbvio o que quis dizer...

Poker face, quem tem um vício por memes, saberá o que quero dizer. E pra quem já viu aquele quadrinho em que eles falam que se você não passou pela situação em que falam pra você e para seu amigo que vocês deveriam namorar, não sabe o que é ficar constrangido; saberá melhor ainda.

Por que falar "arrumem um quarto" não chega nem ao pés de "get a room"? Por quê?

x

Dedicada, adivinhem, à Souhait. Este é meu humilde presentinho de Natal e de desculpas por não ser tão boa amiga quanto ela – Graças a Deus ela não é dramática como a maioria das minhas amigas e entende meus sumiços e desleixos... Obrigada por ser demais e desculpe por eu ser, hm, demenos.


End file.
